The overall goal of the Hematopoietic Malignancies Program is to improve the care of patients with leukemia and lymphoma through focused research efforts. Three principles underlie this multi-disciplinary program: (1) investigating how normal hematopoietic cells regulate growth, differentiation and death are integral to understanding how these processes are perturbed in cancer;(2) laboratory studies of primary leukemia and lymphoma specimens can provide complementary insights into mechanisms of hematopoietic cell growth and leukemogenesis;and, (3) translating research insights into innovative preclinical and clinical trials is integral to improving the care or patients afflicted with cancer. Applying this philosophy to the problems of leukemia and lymphoma has resulted in a Program that includes a diverse and highly interactive group of clinical, translational, population sciences, and basic investigators who utilize a variety of experimental methods to conduct studies in normal and malignant hematopoiesis. The Program takes advantage of exceptional institutional strengths in basic sciences, outstanding clinical programs for the care of adults and children with leukemia and lymphoma, epidemiology, and a tradition of cross-disciplinary collaboration. During the current period of support, Program Members collaborated extensively to contribute novel data to conduct translational, clinical, and epidemiologic studies in hematologic cancers, to model these diseases in the mouse, and to characterize the biochemical consequences of leukemia and lymphoma-associated mutations. Senior Members have effectively mentored junior faculty, and a number of talented young investigators have joined the Program. Monthly meeting have facilitated productive collaborations. Dr. Kevin Shannon, the Program Leader, is a physician-scientist who is active in patient care, clinical investigation, and laboratory research. Dr. Charles Linker, the Program Co-Leader, is a national leader in developing new therapies for leukemia and lymphoma. The goals of the Program are enhanced by Core facilities provided by the Cancer Center and.by interactions with other Center Programs. The Program has $7,850,069 Total peer reviewed support for the last budget year. The Program has 16% intra-programmatic and 26% interprogrammatic publications.